


Daddy Calling

by TabithaHallows



Series: lalu one shots to fill the emptiness in my soul [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gaming, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows
Summary: Oh who, oh who, could it bebehind that caller ID?





	Daddy Calling

Gajeel was loosing. Badly. And Laxus was totally okay with that because he was the one beating his face into the ground.

"How the fuck did you get ahead of me, you cheating ass bitch!"

Yep. Laxus was totally fine with this. Thrilled even.

"Chill the fuck out, moron," Laxus grumbled back, hunching forward to hide his growing grin.

"You chill the fuck out!" Gajeel lifted a foot and slammed it against Laxus's back from his vantage point on the couch behind his opponent. "There is no fucking way that you're winning eighteen times in a row!"

Gajeel hoped that the solid kick would have made Laxus stumble but the TV screen displayed otherwise. Laxus was still in first place, Gajeel in second.

"This is fucking rigged." Gajeel spat.

"And what would Levy say if she heard you using that kind of language?" Laxus irked a brow, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Don't even man," Gajeel growled. "If Levy was here right now she'd have already screamed at you to eat shit and tried to permanently disfigure you with a fucking brick. Girl takes her fucking Crash Bandicoot serious."

Laxus shivered. He'd never personally seen Levy play but he had heard the tortured screams and seen the damage left in what remained of Cana's house. Who would have guessed cute little Levy would be such a sore loser?

Laxus's phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly paused the game.

"Oi, fuck ya!" Gajeel screamed and planted his foot against Laxus's back again. "Tell that bitch Freed that we're in the middle of something. He's going to need to ask someone else to top him today."

"Kick me again and I'll break that fucking leg, Redfox." Laxus sent a dangerous glare over his shoulder. "Besides, it's not even Freed."

"Well, who the fuck would be calling your lame ass then? That freak Bixlow? Evergreen?" Gajeel leaned forward to peek down at the caller ID. "Pfft. What the fuck, man? You have your dad as 'daddy' in your phone? Since when did you even talk to that old bastard?"

Laxus casually swiped the call to accept and held it up to his ear. He'd had enough of Gajeel's bitching for today.

"Hey, Lucy."

Gajeel dropped his controller and it clattered to the floor loudly.

**"WhaT THE FUCK?"** Gajeel practically shrieked.

"One sec," Laxus stood. "I gotta take this."

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Well, that was crack amounts of fun.
> 
> This one shot was inspired completely by this prompt from 'cream-cheese-and-bagels' on Tumblr. Pls check out their blog, it's really great!
> 
> *Person A’s phone rings, the caller name showing ‘daddy’*  
Person C: ha, i didn't know that you still had your father’s name as daddy.  
Person A, holding up the phone to their ear: hey person b.  
Person C, spitting out their water: WHAT
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all :)


End file.
